


Rainbows at Night

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things they keep to themselves. Those are the best things to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my kink bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/138219.html). Prompts: shaving/delipation and crossdressing.

The one purchase he never regretted when they renovated the bathroom was the removable shower head. Nick had rationalized it as a good feature for those days when they’d both need help. They were both getting beat up with a lot more regularity back then after all. He’d managed to find just the right angle in the first few months that it would work all the tension from his shoulders and hit the light just right to show a little rainbow near the top of the shower stall. It was a little comfort on those darker days and nights.

But now, with Nick’s hand slipping up his soapy leg and the pressure of the water almost stinging on this thigh… it was more than clear this had been a wise choice.

He watched as Nick brought the razor slowly and surely up his calf, his hand supporting Phil’s bent knee. Methodically he repeated the motion, sliding his hand up after each pass to check if he missed anything. “How high am I going?” He smirked up at Phil and pressed a kiss to his knee.

He couldn’t quite stop the soft hum of approval that left him. It was obvious how much he enjoyed this level of attention. “I guess that depends on what I’m wearing tonight.”

Nick’s smile grew slightly more predatory as he rinsed off Phil’s calf. “Mm…” He kissed the inside of his knee again, nuzzling his thigh as he thought. “All the way up then? I don’t plan on going too far from home tonight.”

Phil shivered, letting out a softly moan. “If you insist.” He was already half hard and he had the feeling he’d stay that way for awhile yet. Nick’s hands moved deliberately over his thighs, bringing the shaving foam to a thick lather and tracing the ticklish and sensitive spots he knew where there as he went. He moaned louder as Nick dragged the razor up his thigh, thumb gently tracing the crease where his leg met the rest of his body. Phil gripped Nick shoulder as his hands moved higher. “Nick…”

“I said all the way up, didn’t I?”

Phil shivered and nodded. It was a special night, apparently. Usually all the way up stopped at his thighs but Nick's fingers rubbed gentle circles across his balls and around the base of his cock. He may have whimpered, but he’d never admit it. Nick, of course, heard him even over the sound of the water. “You know it’s easier to do this when you’re hard.” He pressed a soft, nearly chaste kiss to the head of Phil’s cock. 

He groaned, letting his eyes slip shut and widening his stance. “You’re such a tease.”

“You can get me back for it later.” 

“You know I will.”

“Mhmm.” 

Phil blinked down as Nick’s focus went entirely toward the task at hand. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself together as more and more bare skin showed through the foam; as Nick moved him this way and that, making sure he didn’t miss a single spot. He was gasping and so damn close when Nick pulled back. He set Phil’s foot down and grabbed the other, starting all over again on his calf.

“Oh God… Nick, please…”

His thumb traced that spot again, the same way it had on his other leg, but this time it was smooth, soft, oversensitive. Nick finished with the razor, sucking softly at the head of Phil’s nearly painfully hard cock as he rinsed the left over shaving cream from his legs. Between Nick’s mouth, his hands and the water on freshly shaved skin, Phil found himself shaking and moaning and barely able to keep his feet under him as he came. 

Nick brought the shower head up; washing him off as he slowly helped him to sit down. He reached up, turning off the water as Phil pulled himself back together. Nick’s fingers slowly running up and down the smooth length of this thigh was not speeding the process up. Finally he lifted his head, kissing Nick’s lips softly and pulling both of them to their feet. 

He let Nick dry them both off as they kissed and touched. Phil finally pulled back and smiled. “I should go get dressed.”

“Mm. Yes, you should.”

Phil shook his head and turned to go into their bedroom, jumping a little as Nick smacked his ass playfully.

He had his panties on by the time Nick came in. Nothing too fancy. A little lace panel and some lace trimming. But the color of the satin was what convinced him to get it. The blue was lovely after all.

Nick hummed approvingly, sitting on the end of the bed in a towel and nothing else. Phil smiled and put one foot up on the bed, stocking already on his foot—the nice ones; silk with a Cuban heel. They both appreciated the aesthetics of a straight seam up the back of his leg—and slowly started to roll it up. Nick’s hands move up his leg before the silk, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He felt every callus, every rough spot, every tiny scar on those hands. He pulled the top of the stocking into place, settling it before reaching for the other one.

Nick took the opportunity to kiss him, deep and heated enough to make him wonder just how dressed he’d get before Nick’s patience ran out. He repeated the process with the second stocking, Nick’s hands leading the path up his smooth legs. Again every little mark and spot on Nick’s hands felt so much more pronounced, he felt himself getting a little excited again.

He put his foot down and turned around, taking a few steps away. “Are they straight?”

Nick’s hands started at his ankles and moved up, pulling and pushing the delicate fabric into place. He pressed a kiss to the small of Phil’s back when he was done, both hands moving over his ass, the lace of the panties moving and scratching lightly with the touches. “Perfect.”

He hummed softly. “Are you going to help me with the rest?”

“I’m tempted to say no.” Nick laughed and sat back down, the towel flung in the direction of the laundry hamper. “You look so fucking beautiful right now…” His hand moved lazily up and down his shaft.

Phil shook his head and moved toward the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out the bra that had come with the panties. Soft, dark blue satin would cover his nipples and lace covered the rest. He slipped the straps over his shoulders and turned his back on Nick again as he fastened the hooks.

The last touches were his favorite. All the satin and lace was lovely—felt lovely—but the heels and the lipstick… something about that completed the package. He slipped his feet into the stilettos, and bend over the vanity mirror, slowly coloring his lips, watching Nick in the mirror and listening to him moan.

He didn’t turn around right away; just stayed bent over, back arching, ankles crossed. “Like what you see?”

“Love it.” Nick held one hand out to him. “Get that gorgeous ass over here.”

He wandered over slowly, letting his eyes take in the man in front of him and letting his body enjoy the soft rub of fabric, the feel of the silk stockings on his bare legs, the slight pinch of the heels he hadn’t worn in far too long. He stopped just out of reach and smiled. “Close enough?”

He couldn’t help but laugh when Nick pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, likely smearing the lipstick just a little. He’d learned years ago to just live with it. Besides, he had his own plans on where that lipstick would end up anyway. He slipped out of Nick’s lap, crouching on the heels and wrapping his lips around his cock.

When he pulled back, there was a perfect, faintly sparkling pink ring where his lips had been. Nick smirked and shook his head. “Playing the rainbow game, babe?”

“I have more shades if you want me too.” Phil smirked back, rubbing his lips together with a little more flare than was necessary.

Nick laughed and pulled him up for another deep kiss. “What the hell. We’ve got all night.”

“Think you can last that long?”

“Is that a challenge?”

‘Of course it is.”

“Only one way to find out then.”

Phil stood back up, going back to the vanity with a little more swing in his hips. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
